


Fore!

by Qurinas



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-24
Updated: 2004-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-25 19:38:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qurinas/pseuds/Qurinas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny and Luna’s sixth year at Hogwarts looms and their summer vacation draws towards an end. With many summer assignments left to complete, they decided they should get going on at least one of them, it just happens to be the one that Ginny is dreading the most. Can Luna make the assignment more bearable for the youngest Weasley?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was first published in the Con*Strict 2004 Convention 'zine. The theme was "four". For, four-some, four, or something else along those lines. Hence, the theme of this story.

“Fore!” Ginny called out, her voice echoing over the green field before her. She swung her arms out in front of her and the club in her hands made a loud swoosh, but otherwise nothing happened. She brought the club back to her shoulder again and shifted her feet on the soft grass.

“Fore!” she yelled again and swung with the same results. She threw the golf club she had been holding to the ground and stamped her foot. “What is wrong with this thing?” she hissed in frustration, her fists balling at her sides.

“According to this,” she heard a soft, mellow voice saying from off to her left, “You need to keep your head down and your eyes on the ball. You're lifting your head as you swing.” Ginny turned to look at Luna, who was sitting in the little white cart they had been given before making their way onto the course.

Luna continued her explanation with her nose buried in the book. “Additionally, it says you only need to call fore if there are players that might need to be cautioned of a ball that, if shot too far, might come into their play area.” Dipping the book, her light gray eyes came up to meet Ginny’s gaze. Dead pan, she added, “Since the other players on this hole are over two hundred yards away from us, I’m quite sure there is no danger of that.”

Cocking her head to the side, Ginny frowned and put her hands on her hips. “I’d like to see you do any better.”

Slowly, Luna put down the book, climbed out of the cart and headed to the back where the bags of clubs were sitting. Taking one with a big wooden head on it, Luna walked over to where a little white ball was sitting on a small wooden tee.

“Besides,” Ginny grumbled, “I was just trying to get into the spirit of this stupid game.”

Luna moved to stand almost directly over the ball and nodded. “That sounds wise.” She cleared her throat as she lined up the club with the ball. “Fore!” Luna shouted as she drew back the club and swung, though her cry was not nearly as loud as Ginny's.

The club nicked the ball on the downswing and sent it skittering way off to the right about fifteen yards before it rolled to a stop in a clump of bushes off the fairway. Smiling proudly, Luna turned back to look at Ginny.

Despite her quickly souring mood, Ginny couldn’t help but smile back at the slim girl who held her golf club triumphantly. “Good job. Though, I think you sent it off to the right a little there.”

Luna shrugged. “It’s still closer to the little hole we are supposed to be shooting for than it was before.”

Ginny couldn’t argue with that logic, especially considering she hadn’t even managed to connect with her ball. Taking a few steps forward, she reached out for the handle of the club Luna had her fingers wrapped around, brushing her hand as she took the club. “Maybe this one will be better luck,” Ginny said as she leaned in and kissed Luna softly on the cheek.

Sighing contentedly as she closed her eyes, Luna planted a kiss on Ginny’s cheek as well. “For good luck.”

Ginny's annoyance melted away as Luna’s lips grazed her cheek. With a slight bounce in her step, she grabbed another ball and placed it on the tee after straightening it. She planted her feet and took a deep breath. Doing her best to remember Luna's instruction and to keep her eyes looking down, she drew the club back to her shoulder and swung awkwardly.

The club head bounced off the ground and got way under the tee and ball, popping both high into the air. The ball soared in a lazy arc about twenty yards nearly straight up before falling softly to the grass. It bounced a few times, but finally came to a stop about ten yards away down the fairway.

“Finally!” Ginny cheered, as she walked up to Luna and took her by the arm. They made their way down the grass field in search of their balls, relishing the first moment of anything that even remotely resembled success since they had started their day.

Earlier that day…

“I can’t believe we have to do this during our summer vacation,” Ginny complained. She kicked her feet absently as she lay on her stomach on her bed, her eyes glued to the figure sitting on the floor in the corner.

Luna Lovegood shrugged as she scrutinized the roll of parchment in her lap. “It isn’t like this is the only class we have summer assignments for. Though, after our O.W.L year, this is nothing.”

Remembering the heavy workload they had received during the summer the year before, Ginny couldn’t help but shudder and thank Merlin that, by comparison, they currently had it very easy.

“True,” Ginny relied. “But a summer assignment in Muggle Studies?” She shook her head. “I can’t believe I let my dad talk me into taking this course.”

“You didn’t seem to mind it last year,” Luna rebutted softly as she went back to scanning the parchment.

“That was before we got a summer assignment in Muggle Studies!” Ginny cried in an exasperated tone before burying her face in the soft afghan covering her bed. Her voice muffled by the bed covering, she added, "Not to mention, we didn't get a summer assignment in this course last year."

Silence reigned in the room for a long moment before Luna scolded, “I doubt this would be your reaction if you hadn’t waited until the week before term is due to start to begin working on your summer assignments.”

Ginny jumped off the bed, walked over to the corner and settled onto her knees. “Oh, let’s not start this again,” Ginny said. Leaning forward slowly, she pressed her lips to Luna’s, relishing the pleasant sensation as she gently moved to take Luna’s top lip between hers. When she broke the kiss, Ginny's lips curved into a mischievous smirk as she pointed out, “Besides, you haven’t started your assignments either.”

Luna blinked as she regarded Ginny. “I assume that I need not point out that every time I've come over this summer to work on our summer assignments, we've ended up there,” she said, gesturing with her chin to Ginny’s bed. “Despite my reminders how much work we still had to do.”

Dropping her head, a mock pout came to Ginny’s lips. “You mean you didn’t like it?”

Releasing the parchment, Luna reached up, cupped Ginny’s cheeks and kissed her softly, allowing that to be her answer. Ginny chuckled and Luna smiled in response.

“You’re right though,” Ginny finally admitted. “We probably should’ve gotten a jump on this earlier.”

Luna nodded solemnly as she took hold of the parchment again. Looking down at it, she shrugged, “I don’t recall protesting overly much. So, here we are with lots left to do.”

Leaning in to nuzzle Luna’s neck, Ginny whispered, “So no more of this then?”

She felt Luna sigh beneath her. “Not for now, unless we want to get even further behind.”

With a groan, Ginny rose to her feet and looked down at Luna. “So, what's first?” she asked, leaving the assertion unspoken that once they were done there would be time for more fun things.

“Muggle Studies,” Luna said firmly.

“There are easier ones that that,” Ginny complained, still trying to put off at least that one assignment.

“True,” Luna answered. “However, if we get it out of the way first, that way you won’t keep dreading it and procrastinating.”

Ginny sighed. It amazed her how well Luna knew her. Even though they had been casual school acquaintances for some time, they hadn’t been friends all that long and had been “more than friends”, as some chose to refer to their relationship, for less than a year. “Alright,” Ginny sighed. “Tell me what we need to do again?”

Luna scanned the parchment for a moment. “We need to pick a Muggle sport to learn about and then participate in. Afterwards, we need to write twenty inches of parchment on what we learned, including a general overview of the sport and our individual experience.”

“That doesn’t sound too hard,” Ginny responded slowly, a part of her mind wondering if she was forgetting something that would make it harder than it sounded. “I’m sure we can talk to my dad about it. He isn’t working today, so he should be home.”

Luna nodded and followed Ginny out of the room and down the stairs and into the cluttered family room.

“Dad?” Ginny called.

“In here,” Mr. Weasley answered from the kitchen, where the two girls found him seated at the table reading the Daily Prophet. “What have you two been up to?” he asked as he looked up at them and smiled.

“Just doin’ some homework, Dad,” Ginny answered. “Actually, we came down because we need your help.”

Arthur Weasley straightened up in his chair as he regarded them. “Really? My help?” Unable to hide his shock, he cleared his throat. “Of course, what can I do?”

“We need to play a Muggle sport for our Muggle Studies course and write a short essay about what it was like,” Ginny explained.

“Being as you work with Muggles at the Ministry, we thought you could offer a few suggestions,” Luna added in a distracted tone.

Arthur smiled widely. “Yes, yes, I certainly can.” He tossed his paper down, scratching his chin as he considered. “You could always try baseball,” he suggested. “I have seen a few games, they’re absolutely brilliant…”

“How did you see a baseball game, Dad?” Ginny asked, raising a skeptical brow.

“One of my coworkers brought in one of those vele-tisions, you know, the box that has all those Muggle moving pictures in it?” Luna and Ginny both nodded, though Ginny thought her father might have gotten the name wrong. “Some of the pictures were from America. They were playing baseball in a big dome that looked almost like a quidditch pitch. There were a lot of people there too,” he added with a smile. “Though, the number of spectators paled in comparison to the Quidditch World cup.”

“So, what do we need to play it?” Ginny asked, already dreading the response.

“Well, we needs a couple bats, some baseballs, quite a few baseball gloves, some white squares to run over,” Mr. Weasley explained before stopping to ponder his words for a moment. “Though, I’m not really sure why they were running over them.” Ginny groaned but he continued on. “No worries, no worries. We’ll figure it out.” Arthur reached up to pat Ginny on the head causing her to glower at him. “After we get the equipment together, we gather about twenty people, go out in the back yard and have a go at it!”

Luna and Ginny looked to each other then back to Arthur, then back to each other. Ginny’s father’s enthusiasm was quite apparent and neither girl wanted to dash it. “Mister Weasley,” Luna finally said softly. “I don't believe there are twenty people we can just call upon with no notice to help us with our assignment.”

“True,” Arthur surmised with far less fervor. He pondered for a bit before offering a few more suggestions. Sadly, all of his suggestions required lots of equipment, lots of people or both.

Luna suggested that they try one of those sports with the available Weasleys and her. However, Ginny countered playing Quidditch with only a few people really didn’t convey the experience properly and that she expected that most team sports would be the same. Luna merely shrugged, not seeming to understand, but didn’t challenge Ginny on it.

“Wait just a moment,” Arthur said as he stood and walked over to his very cluttered desk in the family room. “I might have something here…” he trailed off as he shifted papers about. “Here it is!” he exclaimed as he pulled out a small book, obviously of Muggle make, and handed it to Ginny.

Ginny took the book from her father and held it in front of her so that Luna could see it as well. A Beginner’s Guide to Golf, the cover read. He looked at the two girls and explained, “Several people from the office were talking about trying to get in a game. I guess it is very popular with Muggles, especially those that are pretty well to do. It also serves as a big social outing, for men especially.”

Arthur reached out and directed Ginny to flip a few pages. “Ah, see here, the equipment required is often available for rent at the local golf course. I knew I remembered reading that in there. You should give that a try, since it’s a game you can even play alone.” He smiled and chuckled kindly. “You’ll need to let me know how to do it, so I can have an advantage when I go with the blokes from work.”

Luna caught Ginny's glance, gave her a curt nod and said, “We can go to my house and pick up some Muggle money. I'm sure Father won't mind, even though he is away at the moment. Then, we'll find a golf course. I'm sure there must be one nearby.”

“No, no,” Mister Weasley said. “I have plenty of that lying around and I’ll find you somewhere in the Floo Network that will land you close to a course. You two go and change and by the time you’re done I’ll have everything ready for you.”

The girls ran up stairs and quickly began shucking their clothes. Ginny glanced over her shoulder after they had both stripped to their bras and panties, enjoying the view while she searched through her drawers for something to wear. She finally picked out a pair of skimpy, high-cut green running shorts and a white baby-doll T-shirt Hermione had given her with a picture of some Muggle band Hermione loved called, The Smiths. The band, and the T-shirt as well, featured a moody, but cute, rather effeminate boy with tall, poofy hair. If Ginny remembered correctly, she thought Hermione had said his name was Morrissey. The words The Queen is Dead!, were scrawled across the chest of the shirt.

She pulled her clothes on and slid her feet into her favorite pair of droopy athletic socks before stepping into her trainers. When she turned her attention back to Luna, she was shocked to see her girlfriend still standing there in only her bra and panties. She smirked and slowly walked over to her. “Luna,” Ginny began. “Why are you still standing there with no clothes on?”

Looking down quickly, she returned her gaze to Ginny and said, “I have clothes on.”

“Well, not enough to go play golf in,” Ginny chuckled. When Luna only shrugged in response, Ginny's her mouth twisting into an impish grin. “Does that mean we’re staying in?” she asked, her tone of voice definitely hopeful.

Luna shook her head. “No. It’s because I only brought my books to study and something to sleep in.”

Ginny raised an eyebrow. “I’m shocked you even bother with a nightgown since it always ends up thrown on the floor.”

Luna frowned. “How uncouth.”

“Well, I have to admit that it's nice to take it off you,” Ginny remarked, her grin becoming a soft smile. “And your nighties always look beautiful on you.”

Blushing slightly, Luna returned the smile and met Ginny’s gaze for a moment before stepping forward to initiate a gentle kiss. Luna had just parted her lips to allow Ginny to deepen the kiss when a deep voice called out from the bottom of the stairs, “Are you two nearly ready up there?”

Groaning in annoyance, Ginny broke the kiss. “We’ll be down in a second, Dad!” She sighed loudly as she looked to Luna. “Well, I guess that tears it.”

Cocking her head slightly, Luna looked to her wide-eyed. “Tears what?”

“That we’re going,” Ginny replied.

“There was a time when we weren’t?”

Ginny only shook her head and chuckled. “Yeah, silly me.” Glancing down at Luna’s still 'too-naked-for golf' body, Ginny asked, “What do you want to do for clothes?”

“You can pick something out for me,” Luna answered, looking over to Ginny’s dresser. It seemed she was hesitant to try and makes heads or tails of the drawers that were over-flowing with clothes and had various shirtsleeves, corners of skirts and pant legs hanging out of the partially closed drawers.

The pair of cut off khaki’s that Ginny pulled out were made from an old pair of her brother Bill's dress pants. The shorts were a tad baggy on her, so they were likely to be even more so on Luna, and were somewhat frayed at the bottom but she figured they would do. Digging deeper, she found a navy blue tank top with a pyramid on it that George had bought in Egypt and quickly outgrown. She pulled out one of Ron’s old white dress shirts from school to top off the outfit and handed the items to Luna.

Luna dressed quickly and then looked down at her bare feet. “I don’t think my shoes will work for playing golf,” Luna said softly gesturing with her chin to the black mary-janes sitting in the corner. Ginny picked up a pair of plastic summer sandals she inherited from her brother Ron and handed them to Luna. After Luna slid them on, Ginny grabbed the book on golf and they headed down the stairs.

Arthur met them at the bottom of the stairs and handed Ginny a large handful of Muggle money. “I've never been too sure of how to figure their money," he said with a confused look. "So, just be careful not to give them too much.” Ginny nodded as she took the money. “I found a great place for you to go,” Arthur continued proudly. “If you go to Kitchkin Crossing, by Floo, you’ll come out on an actual golf course. Years ago it was the old grounds keeper’s house, but it’s abandoned now, hence the reason it is connected to the network. Just make sure that no one sees you.”

“Thank you for your help, Mister Weasley,” Luna said. With a shallow nod, she walked over to the fireplace and took a pinch of Floo Powder from the cauldron hanging beside it. She stepped into the low flames and let the powder fall from her hand. “Kitchkin Crossing.” The flames roared up an unnatural green and she disappeared.

“We’ll be back when we’re done, Dad,” Ginny said, leaning up on her tip-toes to plant a kiss on his cheek before moving to the Floo. She grabbed a small pouch from off the mantle before taking a small bit of Floo Powder for herself and disappearing in a flash of green flame.

They arrived in a matter of seconds and easily made their way from the rickety, abandoned house. They moved across one of the fields, drawing curious looks from the small clusters of old men in sweater-vests, shorts and tall socks. Suddenly Ginny felt the book sliding from her grasp and she turned to see Luna take hold of it. Luna flipped absently through the pages as they made their way to a large building set a good distance from their entry point.

As they came over the small hill and approached the building, they came face to face with a pair of men, who looked to be in their fifties. The men were dressed as the others had been and gave them leering smiles as the approached. “Well, aren’t you two just the cutest,” the taller of the two said with a salacious grin. “Why don’t you two young ladies play with us? We can make it a foursome,” he added, waggling his brows.

Ginny stopped dead in her tracks and her mouth fell open. She couldn’t believe that the disgusting, old pervert had just said that to her and Luna. But, before Ginny could find the words, Luna spoke.

“We are here to play golf, good sir,” Luna replied, no emotion coloring her tone. “If we wished to be looked upon in such a way, we would have found a street corner in London where we could have made a few pounds in the process.”

At Luna's comment, the man seemed to be shocked speechless. He just stood there for a long moment with a stupid look on his face before he mumbled a quick apology and made a swift escape, the other man following quickly behind. Luna turned to Ginny, an expectant look on her face as she reached to open the door.

Regarding Luna for a moment, Ginny searched for the words that would express her feelings at the odd turn of events; surprised by the mixture of shock, pride, embarrassment and affection that coursed through her. When no words came, she merely shook her head, smiled and moved through the door.

A bored and rather scruffy looking teenage boy was sitting at the counter reading a magazine and when they reached the counter and he still had not lifted his head, Ginny coughed into her hand. “Hem, hem,” Ginny’s impression of the short-lived Hogwarts’ Inquisitor, Delores Umbridge, drawing a giggle from Luna.

“Nine or eighteen holes?” the boy asked, still not looking up. “If you want…” he looked up and immediately stopped as he noticed the two teenage girls. “Hi,” he stammered after a moment. “Welcome to Murslocke Country Club.”

“Thank you,” Luna relied. Turning to Ginny, she said, “I believe he is indicating that we can play half a game or a full one. I imagine we’d want to play the full game to get the complete experience.” Ginny nodded and Luna turned back to the young man. “Eighteen please.”

He gave them a strange look. “Have you ever played here before? I’ve never seen you here and I’m sure I’d have remembered if I had.” He blushed brightly. “I mean, we don’t get many women players here,” he added quickly.

“This is our first time,” Luna answered. Lifting up the golf book she still held, she flipped it open. “We will need to rent two sets of clubs, purchase a carton of golf balls and we’ll need a scorecard as well.”

“Sure thing,” the attendant said. He gathered up two white leather bags filled with what they both recognized from the book as golf clubs of varying size and assumedly different uses. He split a carton of balls between the two bags and leaned them against the high counter.

He smiled warmly as he handed Ginny the scorecard and a small Muggle key from beneath the counter and said, “Here. Take a cart, on the house. It’s getting a little late, and if you want to get in the full eighteen, you’re more likely to get ‘em all in using a cart.”

Ginny accepted the key attached to a small plastic disk with a twenty-three on it. “Thanks,” she replied, returning his smile a bit shyly as she moved toward the door.

“Umm…your clubs,” he called after them. Feeling a bit silly, Ginny trotted back, picking up a bag to hand to Luna before taking her own. “Also, you haven’t paid yet.” He chuckled. “That will be eighty-four pounds and eight pence.”

Ginny fished out a handful of money and dropped it on the counter in front of him. She reached back into her pocket casually, trying to make it seem like she was looking for something else rather than concerned that she hadn't given him the right amount of money.

Luckily for them, the young man was honest. He took only four twenty pound notes and a ten pound note and left the rest on the counter. “Here we go,” he said and added her change to the pile before pushing it towards her. Ginny smiled at him as she picked up the money and put it back in her pocket.

“When you get done, they’ll be a bunch of us who work here hanging out behind the club house. I’d love to see you guys come by,” he added, still smiling at Ginny.

“Maybe,” Ginny said, looking at Luna, hesitantly. “If we…”

“We won’t have time,” Luna interrupted as she took Ginny’s hand. “Thank you for the invitation, though.” Luna heaved one of the golf bags over her shoulder, and when Ginny had done the same, she angled them out the door.

Ginny followed Luna as she moved over to a line of little white vehicles that looked like miniature versions of Muggle cars. Each had a number on the front of it and they stopped at the one with twenty-three painted on the front. Luna moved to sit behind the wheel.

“You were in a hurry to get out of there,” Ginny said with a smirk as she handed Luna the key. “How come?”

Luna turned to look at her. “Two reasons. First, as the young man said, time is limited,” Luna explained. “Second, he was flirting with you.”

“He was not,” Ginny immediately countered. “He was just being nice.” Luna blinked calmly, but said nothing, her silence accurately conveying her disbelief. “Okay,” Ginny admitted. “Maybe he was flirting a little.”

“Did you want to flirt with him?” Luna asked.

“Not really,” Ginny shrugged. “But it can be fun, I guess. In a harmless sorta way.”

“You have a girlfriend already,” Luna stated, apparently thinking that was the beginning and the end of the whole matter. She then observed, seemingly as an after-thought, “I don’t really see the fun in it.” Her tone didn’t convey that she was hurt, or at least from what Ginny could tell. It genuinely seemed like she didn’t understand.

Ginny shrugged. She couldn’t really come up with a reason as to why flirting was fun, just like she hadn't been able to explain when Luna asked her why dancing was fun. So, she decided to let it go before she misspoke and possibly hurt her girlfriend’s feelings. Besides, the truth of the matter was that she’d much rather spend the evening back at the Burrow with Luna than hanging out with a handful of teenage boys.

Glancing over at the steering wheel and petals, Ginny asked, “Can you actually drive this thing?”

Luna nodded. “Yes, my dad took me to place where they had little carts like this one day when we were in London. I think they were called 'go-karts' and you drove them around an oval track. It was fun.” She turned the key and the motor began to putter softly. Luna pressed her foot down hard on one of the petals and the cart shot forward. It came to a halt almost immediately, when Luna failed to make the turn onto the path and the cart collided with a small tree.

After an initial moment of shock, Ginny burst out laughing while Luna just looked perplexed.

“Perhaps, I shouldn’t have pressed the ‘go-petal’ so hard,” Luna finally ventured. She shrugged and reached down to grasp the lever sticking up from the floor. “Perhaps we should try that again,” she said as she moved the lever backward and gently pressed down on the accelerator. The golf cart backed-up slowly and Luna turned it onto the path before positioning the lever forward and driving off in the direction of the first tee.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny and Luna continue their adventure on the golf course. Will they make it all the way through the course or will something manage to distract them?

Ginny stood back and watched as Luna took, what she had learned was called a putter, and swung softly knocking the little white golf ball into the hole. With a wide grin Luna leaned down and took her ball out of the hole. Luna walked back to the cart, deposited the putter in her bag and grabbed the scorecard.

Ginny watched as she penciled in their scores from the sixth hole. “How did we do?” she asked, already knowing the answer.

“I received a seventeen on this hole and you received a fifteen,” Luna informed her. “Bringing us to seventy-one and sixty-eight over par, respectively.”

“Are you sure you're reading that stupid book right?” Ginny asked, her frustration rising when Luna nodded. “That can’t be right. If par is the average number of hits it takes the average person to get the ball from the tee to the hole… That’s…that’s impossible!”

“I can only tell you what the book says,” Luna said with a bored shrug. “Perhaps we are just abysmal golfers.”

“I could’ve told you that,” Ginny muttered, annoyance lacing her tone. She climbed into the cart and she and Luna drove over to the seventh tee. The only thing that either of them seemed to be getting any better at was that Luna was able to drive the cart without running into anything. She hadn’t hit anything with the cart since the third hole. Luna climbed out of the cart after she had parked it off to the side of the tee.

The hot summer sun had sunk much lower in the sky now that it was late afternoon. Very late afternoon, Ginny thought to herself. This is only the seventh hole. We’re never going to finish before dark. Thinking on it further, she could see no way to play this game without light. Ginny rested her head against the back of the seat and closed her eyes.

“It is your shot first,” Luna said from behind her as metal clinked against metal, the sound evidence that she was selecting a club for her shot. “You scored lowest on the last hole, so you are supposed to go first.”

“I think it would do our report some good to say that we broke a rule or two to see what effect it would have on game play,” Ginny sighed. “You can go first.” With her eyes still closed, she listened as Luna moved. She heard the rush of air, quickly followed by three more. Then, with a last swoosh, she heard the clink of the metal against the golf ball. Dreading that it was now her turn, Ginny sat silently. This game is so frustrating, she thought. How do Muggles do it? This game would be hard even with magic!

Ginny indulged herself for a moment, fantasizing about whipping out her wand and driving that tiny, infuriating little ball wherever she damn-well pleased. And, had that not worked, blasting it into a million pieces. Sadly, she knew she couldn't possibly get away with that. Without even taking into account that she was still below the age of majority and subject to the laws regarding the use of underage sorcery, there were far too many Muggles around and she hardly wanted such a frivolous use of sorcery to lead to an investigation by the Ministry of Magic.

After a few minutes, Ginny opened her eyes and climbed out of the cart. She looked quickly around but couldn’t see Luna anywhere. The area of the seventh hole loomed large and long before her, lined with tall trees and two small ponds, one on each side. “Luna?” Ginny called tentatively, before calling her again, more loudly, when she didn’t get a response.

Not bothering to even take her shot, Ginny wandered down the fairway. Stopping every so often to peek between the trees, she looked for her wayward girlfriend. She got about a hundred yards from the tee and was about to turn back, figuring Luna couldn’t have possibly hit the ball that far, when she caught sight of someone off to the far left, past a clump of trees and over by the pond.

Ginny wandered over in that direction and quickly confirmed that it was Luna. Her sandals were discarded at the water's edge and Luna now stood up to her knees in the pond, her back to Ginny, looking in the direction of the setting sun. The sky was alight with deep orange, purple and red streaks signaling night was not far off.

Ginny stopped at the edge of the pond and observed Luna, admiring how her waist-length blonde hair took on the color of fire that came from the sky and reflected off the water. It was a couple minutes before Ginny stopped appreciating and called out, “Luna? What are you doing in there?”

“I think my ball rolled in here,” Luna answered without turning to look at Ginny, her eyes firmly glued to the sunset. “So, I thought I’d try and find it since we had lost so many others. Then,” she added dreamily, “I got caught up looking at the bleeding sky.”

Kicking off her own shoes and pulling off her droopy socks, Ginny tentatively dipped a toe into the water. It was relatively warm and the flow of water in and out and the sand lining the bottom kept the pond clear and clean. Taking a few steps forward, she stood behind Luna and wrapped her arms around her waist. Luna’s long hair ticked her chin as Ginny rested it on Luna’s shoulder.

Feeling Luna sigh against her, Ginny tightened her hold. “It’s so beautiful,” Ginny whispered into Luna’s ear, relishing the faint shiver her breath elicited. Leaning in, Ginny planted a soft kiss where the collar of Luna’s shirt exposed the soft skin of her neck.

Luna leaned back into the kiss and her mouth hung open slightly. The water at their knees continued to caress their lower legs as Ginny slowly and delicately kissed her way up and down the curve of Luna’s neck. “It doesn’t look like we’ll finish the course before dark,” Luna stated as if it was an irrefutable fact.

Ginny murmured her agreement as she continued to caress Luna’s neck. Flattening her hands against Luna’s stomach, Ginny slid them up to cup the swell of Luna’s breasts. Running her hands up to the collar of the unbuttoned shirt Luna was wearing, Ginny grasped the fabric and eased it off Luna’s shoulders. Balling the shirt up in her hands, she tossed it to the shore where it landed near their discarded shoes. She glanced around as she slid her hands back down to Luna’s waist, relieved to see that no one was on the course near them. Cocking an ear, she listened to ensure that she didn’t hear any puttering of carts or voices nearby.

Luna pressed back to crush her Ginny's breasts against her back. “There is no one here besides us,” she breathed as if she had picked up on Ginny's observations.

“How do you know?” Ginny asked as she leaned in to take Luna’s earlobe between her lips and sucked lightly. “You didn’t seem to be paying much attention.”

“Oh, I was,” Luna moaned, nodding her head. “I wouldn’t want you be doing this if any of those perverted old men were nearby to spy on us.” Reaching down, Luna took Ginny’s right hand by the wrist and guided it to the waistband of her shorts.

Feeling Luna’s finger’s slide over the top of hers, Ginny guided their hands beneath the fabric of Luna’s shorts. “For someone who wanted to play all eighteen holes for the full experience, you seem to have given up pretty readily,” Ginny teased as she moved her fingers to gently run them through the downy curls above Luna’s sex.

“It is your irresistible charms,” Luna answered. “You finally managed to wear me down after all day of trying.” Gasping in mock exasperation, Ginny started to move her hand out of Luna’s shorts to cover her chest to complete the picture, but Luna closed her fingers around Ginny’s before she could fully withdraw her hand. “You wouldn’t want to earn a reputation as a tease, would you?” Luna mused.

“Oh no,” Ginny answered as she moved her hand back down. "Of course not. I wouldn’t want that..."

Luna shushed her by moving to the right to caress Ginny's cheek with her own, successfully quieting the commentary. Luna withdrew her hand from her shorts and moved both her arms backwards to gently caress the front of Ginny’s thighs.

Ginny stood up on her toes so she could reach further down and traced her finger between the already slick, velvety folds that flanked Luna’s entrance. Luna withdrew her hand from her shorts and moved both of them back to gently caress the sides of Ginny’s thighs.

Ginny continued to move her finger slowly up and down, being sure to raise her hand up as to not apply pressure to the swollen flesh atop Luna’s folds, at least not yet. Ginny's free hand moved to Luna's chest, taking the cloth-covered nipple of Luna’s left breast between her fingers.

Still held in Ginny's embrace, Luna absently reached back with one hand, unclasped her brassiere and shimmied out of it. She tossed it haphazardly in the direction of the beach, but neither girl seemed to notice when it fell short and landed in the water.

Glad to have the impediment of Luna’s bra removed, Ginny continued to tweak and stroke the raised flesh through the thin shirt, while her other hand slipped teasingly between Luna’s legs. Needing to stand even higher on her toes, Ginny reached down and slid her finger into Luna’s opening. A low, yearning moan met Ginny’s finger and she felt Luna’s muscles quiver and try to draw Ginny deeper. Pushing up, she curled her finger in the come-here motion that she knew Luna loved.

Luna shuddered against her as Ginny repeated the motion several times before withdrawing her finger. A disappointed sigh escaped Luna before Ginny moved her fingertips up to rest on Luna's clitoris. Slowly, at first, but with a slowly growing tempo, she moved her hand in small circles. Luna breath escaped her in throaty gasps, almost matching the tempo of Ginny’s movements.

Feeling more of Luna’s weight pressing against the arm she held her with, Ginny could tell that Luna was getting close. Pulling Luna’s body tight to hers, she felt as Luna pressed her head harder back against her shoulder and her breaths became even more ragged and desperate.

A cry of ecstasy echoed across the pond as Luna orgasmed beneath Ginny’s touch. In quick breaths, Luna’s passionate whimpers carried across the still water. Ginny felt her girlfriend’s breathing slow and she grew heavier in her arms. Removing her hand from Luna’s shorts, she wrapped that arm around Luna’s waist.

“Luna,” Ginny said suddenly as Luna’s weight shifted. “I can’t…” she screeched just as Luna slid from her arms. Luna fell back against her legs, sending them both sprawling onto their backs in the water, and sending a wall of water splashing into the air. The water was just deep enough for their heads to submerge for a moment, soaking their hair.

As she surfaced, Ginny blew out a breath and curled her lips to blow away the water that was dripping from her hair into her eyes. She slid backwards until she was seated with the water barely covering her legs. She watched as Luna flipped over and kicked her feet to propel her the short distance to Ginny, stopping when she rested her elbows on Ginny’s upper thighs.

Luna's gray eyes were wide and happy as she looked up at Ginny. After a moment, Luna started to giggle. Smirking, Ginny wondered what her girlfriend was laughing about. In a matter of minutes, Luna was laughing so hard, her eyes were pinched shut and her cheeks were red.

“What’s so funny?” Ginny asked, succumbing to the giggles herself. It was no mystery to her anymore that Luna’s laughter was completely contagious to her.

“It’s… It’s…” Luna laughed loudly.

“It’s what?” Ginny giggled.

“It’s just that was the funniest screech ever I’ve heard,” Luna giggled. “All you needed to do was flap your arms to try and keep yourself from falling and that would have been the funniest, cutest thing I’d ever seen.”

“How do you know I didn’t?” Ginny countered with a smirk. “There’s no way you could have seen since you were facing the other way.”

Luna howled in amusement, tears running from her eyes as she kept laughing. Ginny leaned down and kissed her lightly on top of the head, still chuckling herself. Slowly, Luna’s laughter slowed and she again looked up to Ginny. “I love that sound,” Ginny said softly.

Luna cocked her head to the side. “What sound?”

“You laughing,” Ginny answered. “It’s one of the many things I love about you.”

A rare, wide smile graced Luna’s lips as she looked up at Ginny. “I love you too.” Leaning down, Luna placed a strong kiss on Ginny’s thigh. She started moving her lips up and down Ginny’s thighs, planting kisses. When Luna’s tongue snaked out and traced a line up Ginny’s thigh, stopping at the hem of her shorts, Ginny sighed happily, a dreamy smile on her lips as she tilted her head back.

For long minutes, Luna moved her lips teasingly over Ginny’s thighs occasionally tracing random lines with her tongue. Luna shifted her weight off of Ginny and moved to sit off to Ginny's right, but a little closer to the shore.

“Stand up,” Luna said from where she sat. Ginny looked at her a bit quizzically but did as requested. Luna directed Ginny to move around and stand in front of her. When she did, Luna reached up for the waistband of her shorts and panties and slowly began to slide them over her hips.

Looking around suddenly in fear, Ginny tried to see if anyone was making their way down the course. She could see no one, but was still more than a little apprehensive about being naked and making love where anyone could stumble upon them. Luna seemed to take no notice and slide her own bottoms off before lying on her back, the water barely deep enough to cover her hair. Luna then hiked up her own T-shirt to expose her breasts before reaching up and taking Ginny by the back of her thighs and guiding her to kneel.

Allowing herself to be directed, Ginny settled onto her knees so they flanked Luna’s cheeks. She felt pressure again on the back of her legs, urging her to crouch lower. When Ginny complied, she was immediately rewarded with a flick of Luna’s tongue teasing her folds. Resting her hands on her thighs, she felt Luna’s hands moved up to gently play over her nipples as she placed a series of wet, yielding kisses about Ginny’s sex.

Craning her head back, Ginny moaned loudly. She stayed perfectly still, allowing Luna to move her lips and tongue over her as she pleased. Luna’s teasing tongue caused Ginny to shiver as it ran up and down between her slick folds. Beneath her bellybutton, Ginny felt her arousal swirling and tingling. She could even feel her own juices meeting Luna’s wet lips and tongue.

Without even being aware of it, each lick and kiss that brushed near her clitoris caused Ginny to move her hips and press her sex more firmly to Luna’s lips. She could even feel Luna’s chin pressing against her entrance as she moved to meet her.

Ginny dropped her chin to her chest and looked down to see Luna’s blonde hair fanned out beneath her and the top of Luna’s head barely visible between her thighs. As she felt Luna’s lips again teasingly taking her clit between them, Ginny moved her hips slightly to encourage her girlfriend to continue to suck.

When Luna took her prompting, Ginny not only felt the rush of euphoria rising from between her legs but also a thrilling excitement rush through her. Still looking down, she felt exhilarated in a way she never had before. In all their lovemaking, Ginny had never been demanding in anyway. She had always given only the slightest hints with subtle moves of her body or half-spoken whispers. Now, as she had spent the last several minutes pressing her self down on her lover’s mouth and demanding what she wanted, Ginny felt a rush she never knew existed.

A throaty groan started at her toes and rumbled through her entire body before echoing across the pond. A series of raspy breaths followed as she moved her hips up and down and left and right, guiding Luna’s now frantically moving lips and tongue where ever she chose. Luna seems really into it too, Ginny reflected before her thoughts evaporated as searing feelings of pleasure washed over her. She lost herself in the amazing feelings that began between her thighs and dominated her entire body, accented by the sharp sensations created by Luna’s kneading fingers on her breasts.

From seemingly out of nowhere, Ginny could feel her climax beginning to build. She was shocked at just how fast. She barely had a moment to utter, “Oh yes, right there…” before her words turned to an incoherent moan and her orgasm crashed over her.

Falling forward, Ginny planted her hands on the wet sand. Luna didn’t stop licking and sucking as she panted, and heightened from her climax, the sensations sent shivers through her entire body. Moving her hands from her breasts, Luna grabbed Ginny by the hips and pressed her even harder against her mouth. Ginny quivered as she felt Luna’s tongue enter her and wiggle about inside.

Clawing at the sand, Ginny's wet hair tickled her cheeks and forehead as her whole body seemed alight. Rocking her hips, her palms, fingers, knees and toes dug into the sand, adding yet another sensation for her overburdened brain to process. It wasn’t long before she nearly screamed out as she came again. She slumped forward and planted her forehead to the sand where the water of the pond gently lapped at her.

Luna’s ministrations between her thighs had slowed to soft and gentle kisses. Ginny shifted to move, but she felt Luna’s hands still holding her hips. She lifted her head to see Luna moving beneath her. Her lovely girlfriend slid onto her back and, after a modest amount of shifting, Luna was directly beneath Ginny.

Wrapping her arms around Ginny’s neck, Luna pulled her down into a frantic and yearning kiss. Their teeth clacked lightly as Luna thrust her tongue forcefully into Ginny’s mouth. Luna kept pulling at her neck, urging Ginny lower to crush their bodies against each other. Tasting her own arousal on Luna’s lips, Ginny met the passion of the kiss with what had built up within her. Her own excitement was only increased by Luna’s, in fact, Ginny was sure she was seeing a side of her girlfriend she had never seen before.

Finally, Ginny broke the kiss and pulled back slightly to meet Luna’s gaze. She licked her lips relishing the taste of the kiss and tang of her sex. In Luna’s gray eyes there seemed to a passion that lit them, it caused Ginny to narrow her own eyes as she peered down at Luna before leaning in for another hungry kiss.

Ginny attempted to arch her body away, despite Luna’s wrists still holding her behind the neck. When their lips parted, Luna refused to move her hands. “No, don’t,” Luna whimpered. “Not yet. Please.”

Ginny had never heard that kind of desperation in Luna’s voice, in lovemaking or otherwise. She felt one of Luna’s hands move from her neck and gently trace with the back of her nails down Ginny’s back before running over the curve of her ass. A sharp gasp escaped Ginny as Luna probed her opening with two of her delicate fingers. Lowering herself slightly to rest her left elbow on the ground, Ginny moved her right hand down over the bunched up and soaked T-shirt and over Luna’s soft, naked breasts and tummy.

Eagerly, Luna spread her legs and allowed Ginny to run her fingers between her velvety folds before inserting two fingers into her opening. The cool water was just high enough between her thighs to brush against Ginny’s fingers and bring a gentle coolness to the warmth of Luna’s sex. The water teased her swollen labia, adding shocking sensations that accented Ginny’s passionate caresses.

Luna’s hand dipped so that her arm rested on the opposite side of her tummy from Ginny’s and reinserted two fingers inside Ginny’s entrance after teasingly running them through the rough, fiery curls above. With the hand still holding the back of Ginny’s neck, Luna pulled her down so their foreheads were touching.

Ginny could feel the gentle caress of Luna’s breath on her lips and she was sure Luna could feel hers.   
With fingers working long and deep strokes, Ginny and Luna relished each sensation. Occasionally they would both open their eyes and stare deeply at each other or one of them would lean in for a quick kiss to the other’s lips or cheeks or neck.

Ginny closed her eyes once again and felt Luna’s lips press adoringly to first one eyelid, then the other. When Luna had pulled away, Ginny flicked out her tongue in teasing darts to lick and pull at Luna’s lips. Each time she did, Luna’s mouth opened in a desperate pant as she moved her head after Ginny’s tongue when it withdrew. Feeling her stomach flutter at the sensation, her breathing again quickened.

“I love you so much,” Luna whispered huskily, her own excitement lacing her tone. “So much…” she croaked as a high whimper broke off her words and she arched her back urging Ginny deeper.

Both began to move their fingers faster, matching the other’s pace. The water slapped against Luna’s back as she kept arching and letting herself fall, causing the water to ripple and splash around them. Ginny pressed down with her hips meeting each thrust of Luna’s delving fingers.

With a desperate lunge of her head, Luna captured Ginny’s lips. She puffed a few breaths against Ginny’s lips and into her mouth as she moaned into the kiss, unable to even make her lips and tongue move as she came. After a few moments, Luna ran her tongue over Ginny’s upper lip.

Feeling her own climax coming, Ginny broke away and buried her face against Luna shoulder. She shrieked and went rigid as Luna’s fingers continued to thrust into her. Feeling her own juices running down into Luna’s hand, Ginny couldn’t manage more than moaning heavily against her lover’s alabaster skin.

The exertion of their lovemaking caught up with Ginny and she flopped over to the left. Slowly rolling over onto her back, she absently reached out and took Luna’s hand. Raising it to her lips, she gently kissed the back of Luna’s hand before holding it tight against her chest. Feeling Luna’s arm shift, Ginny wasn’t surprised when she felt Luna’s damp hair against her shoulder as her girlfriend curled up against her.

A feathery kiss ticked her ear and Ginny trembled with delight. For the first time, she noticed that dusk was far past and night had arrived. Having totally lost track of time, Ginny had no idea how long they had been there. Seeming to sense that Ginny was about to move, Luna threw her other arm over her chest and pulled her close. “I want to stay here forever.”

A warm smile turned the corners of her mouth upward. “We certainly would make an interesting hazard for the golfers,” Ginny quipped, impressed that she remembered the definition from the small bit of the golf book she had read and was able to actually make a golf joke.

Luna ignored her joke and didn’t even chuckle. Many times in their relationship, their minds had been in two different places, and it seemed this was one of those moments. However, instead of Luna demanding that Ginny join her in a certain aspect or emotional place, Luna respected how Ginny wanted to think and feel. Because of that, Ginny afforded Luna the same courtesy. Ginny often thought it was why they fought so much less than the other couples she knew.

For several minutes, Ginny lay in Luna's tight embrace. They were both simply at peace as she listened to the night sounds beginning to filter in around them. “Ouch,” she suddenly exclaimed as her free hand slapped down on her arm with a resounding crack. When she shifted her body, Luna rolled away. Looking down, she examined the remains of the bug that had bitten her. “Time to go,” Ginny said with a sigh. “The bugs are coming out.”

Luna shrugged from her seated position as Ginny stood and offered a hand. Taking it, she allowed Ginny to help her off the ground and into her arms where their lips met for one more kiss.

“I really wish those two birds had come out,” echoed around them in an overly loud, and likely drunken, male voice. “Especially that redhead. Bloody hell, she was hot.”

Ginny gasped a moment before she heard Luna whisper. “I told you he was flirting with you.” Ginny frowned slightly and narrowed her eyes. The look was one Luna saw often and knew its true meaning. Looking about, Ginny gathered up her clothes and hastily threw them on.

The voice they had heard seemed to be getting closer, but since he wasn’t shouting anymore, they couldn’t hear what he was saying. Luna was slowly getting dressed, far too slowly for Ginny’s liking. “It might be good for us to leave now,” Ginny remarked as she heard a mixture of other voices, most likely the group that the boy they had met earlier in the day had spoken of.

“Blimey!” the same male voice shouted. “They left their cart and clubs here and everything!”

“Yes,” Ginny said, taking Luna by the hand. “Definitely time to go.” Crouching low and trying not to be seen, Ginny led Luna through clumps of trees and over the vast fairways in the direction of the abandoned house. As the run down house came into view, Ginny could hear the puttering of what was likely their abandoned golf cart. Turning around, she saw lights off on one of the nearby fairways.

Ginny quickened her pace and half-helped and half-dragged Luna behind her. The sound of the cart and the voices seemed to be getting closer as they clambered up the stairs of the old house and burst through the door, slamming it behind them. Running over to the fireplace, Ginny drew her wand. Luckily, utilizing the Floo Network, or any associated charms or spells, was not considered a potentially illegal use of magic for the sake of the laws on underage sorcery. “Incendio!” she shouted and a burst of flame filled the empty stone, staying alit with magic.

Luna meandered over to the small Floo Powder pouch that they had left by the fireplace upon their arrival. Luna's fingers struggled with the leather tie at the top even as Ginny feared that the boy and whoever was in his group would be breathing down their necks at any moment. “Would you please hurry up,” Ginny hissed.

The strings finally came undone, Luna reached in and took a pinch of powder and placed it in Ginny’s outstretched hand before taking a pinch for herself. Stepping into the fire, Luna said, “See you in a minute.” She dropped the Floo Powder into the fire, which erupted in a green spout of flame almost to her head as she said, “The Burrow”.

Stepping in herself, Ginny threw down her hand and stated her destination just as she heard footsteps on the creaky wood of the dilapidated porch. But, in a green flash and a wave of her wand, she disappeared along with any trace of the magical fire she had created.

Climbing out of the fire in her family room, Ginny saw that Luna already standing there and her father was making his way in from the kitchen with her mum a couple steps behind. “My word,” her father gasped. “What happened to you two?” Not waiting for an answer, he brought his hand to his chin. “I didn’t know there was a water aspect to golf.”

Ginny giggled as she noticed how waterlogged Luna was and could only imagine she didn’t look much different. “There typically isn’t, Mister Weasley,” Luna answered. “However, we had lost most of the balls we had been given. So, after I hit mine into a water trap, I tried to retrieve it. “However,” she paused, “there were a few complications.”

“Both of you will catch your deaths,” Mrs. Weasley said, as she reached for two of the well-worn patchwork quilts draped over the couch. Handing one to each of them, she added, “You two had best get upstairs and get out of those wet clothes. A bath wouldn’t do you any harm either.”

“Yes,” Mister Weasley agreed. “We’ll leave you to it.” He took Mrs. Weasley by the arm. “We were just about to head down to London to meet Bill for a late dinner.” He seemed to recognize the motherly look on Molly’s face and sought to avert it. “Now now, dear,” he said to her. “No need to dote on them.”

“Mum,” Ginny sighed, recognizing the same look. “I’ve been changing my own clothes for several years now. I think I can handle it.”

Deadpan, Luna added, “I have as well. It is well within my grasp.”

Ginny coughed into her hand, barely suppressing the burst of laughter that had struggled to escape her.

Molly frowned. “Yes, yes. Well, don’t stay up too late.” Turning toward Luna, she didn’t see her daughter roll her eyes. “Of course, you are welcome to stay the night. You’re always welcome here, Luna.”

“Thank you,” Luna said with a nod of her head. “I’m sure my father will not mind, he is on assignment right now.”

“Well then,” Arthur began. “Shall we?” He guided his wife to the fireplace and a moment later they were gone.

Both Luna and Ginny stood there unmoving for a moment, the quilts still draped over their shoulders. Ginny felt Luna’s hand slide into hers. She turned to look into her girlfriend’s wide, gray eyes.

“I believe the suggested bath will be a good course to prevent us from catching our deaths,” Luna said, her eyes sparkling although no hint of humor colored her tone. Ginny nodded and Luna led her in the direction of the stairs. She cocked an ear and seemed to listen for a moment. “I think we have the house to ourselves.”

“It would seem that way,” Ginny observed with the hint of a grin.

“Well, we should do what your mother said and draw a bath,” Luna said with a resolute nod. “I wouldn’t want to get on her bad side.”

“You don’t think that taking a bath with her daughter and having your wicked way with her wouldn’t get you on her bad side?” Ginny quipped.

“What she doesn’t know…” Luna whispered with a shrug before trailing off.

“My thoughts exactly,” Ginny said, already anticipating the nights events as she walked hand in hand up the stairs with the girl she loved.


End file.
